


The Mystery Girlfriend

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Back Alley Sex, Crossdressing, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: When Ann starts hearing rumors about Ryuji having a hot girlfriend, she follows him to find out the truth.





	The Mystery Girlfriend

“Come on Ryuji! Where are you?!” Ann tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the boy she only reluctantly called her best friend. Since Shiho had changed schools and Akira had gone back home she found herself hanging out with Ryuji more and more frequently.

 

They were not dating, however much she might hate that fact, and now there were rumors going around that Ryuji had a hot older girlfriend.

 

She was tall, apparently, with long dark blue hair, and always wore tight darkly colored dresses.

 

Whenever Ann asked Ryuji about her however, he denied having a girlfriend, and just shrugged off the rumors.

 

What he didn't know was that Ann could always tell when he was lying, and she knew that he was lying when he said he was single.

 

He clearly didn't want her to know about his girlfriend, but why?

 

A flash of yellow caught her eye and she turned her head just in time to see Ryuji part ways with a tall, beautiful woman. A woman who perfectly matched the rumors.

 

“Ryuji! Who was that?”

 

“Oh her? A friend from another school. Don't worry about it. So did you check out that new game I sent you a link to?”

 

“Yeah, but seriously who is she?”

 

But Ryuji wouldn't say.

 

 

 

 

Was she really going to follow him? There was an alley only a few blocks away from Shibuya station, one students often used for sex in the early evening and now people were saying that they saw Ryuji and this mystery woman there.

 

Was she a high school student though? She looked more like she'd be in college.

 

As dusk fell, Ann found herself hiding between a large crate, her thief skills honed to perfection in the Metaverse coming in useful once more.

 

“In here baby!” That was Ryuji's voice.

 

“How do you want me?” The woman's voice was somehow unnaturally high, a fact that made Ann straighten out a bit to get a better view as her friend kissed his date.

 

“Turn around. Oh and take the heels off; you're too tall with them on!” As the pumps were set aside, Ann tried to get a better look at the woman but couldn't quite see her face.

 

Ryuji pushed up the woman's skirt in the back as she bent over, and Ann only just realized that she was about to watch them have sex when Ryuji unzipped his own pants.

 

Her hand slipped between her legs, touching herself through her panties, long had she wished to see Ryuji like this.

 

Even seeing his shaft disappear inside another woman was hot; her fingers worked faster as Ryuji fucked his companion.

 

“Uh, Yusk, your ass feels divine.”

 

Wait, ass? Ryuji was anal fucking her? And wait, Yusk? As in...

 

The skirt was hitched up higher in the front, revealing male genitalia, and Ann felt a strange sinking sensation in the pit of her stomach.

 

Ryuji's hot girlfriend was a boy in drag, and not just any boy either.

  
Was she Yusuke? Ann had a feeling that she was but she couldn't be certain from here.

 

White streaks splashed across the wall, and she stumbled out of her hiding space, she had to get away, she had to...

 

“Ann?!”

 

She turned around slowly. Ryuji was staring straight at her.

 

“Yes?”

 

“What are you doing? How long have you been hiding there?”

 

“Since the beginning... I wanted to know the truth of the rumors I didn't know you used this alley too...” She broke off, her cheeks hot.

 

“I told you, I don't have a girlfriend.”

 

“No you have a boyfriend don't you?”

 

“Please do not tell anyone else, Ann.” She turned to look at Yusuke; now that he had stopped trying to disguise his voice and was looking straight at her, she recognized him easily.

 

“Yusuke why are you wearing a dress?” Her voice... what was wrong with her voice? Why was everything wavering?

 

When she became aware of her surroundings again she was being gently guided into a booth at the Shibuya dinner. “Want the totem poll ice cream? You look like you need some sugar.” Ryuji slid into the booth opposite her, next to Yusuke.

 

“Yeah, sure.” She sank into the soft bench. “I'm sorry for watching you... uh... go at it.” Her cheeks heated again.

 

“What did you think we were using that alley for?”

 

She just shrugged. “I guess I didn't think at all.”

 

“No one at my school knows that I enjoy wearing women's clothing.” Yusuke's voice was low, his eyes downcast.

 

“You enjoy it?”

 

“Yes. I do. As we fought to find out anything that could help Akira I began experimenting with clothing and I asked Ryuji to escort me around as a woman. Eventually we kissed with me dressed in drag and decided to start dating properly.”

 

“Oh, Yusuke I'm sorry. Why didn't you tell everyone? I know why you wouldn't want to get labelled at school but with us, the Phantom Thieves... we wouldn't judge you.” Ann reached for his hand.

 

“Aren't you though? Ann I can see it in your eyes that you do not understand, nor do you fully accept me.”

 

“Maybe not, but I am trying.”

 

“Yes, I cannot deny that. I was simply scared to come out.”

 

“And yet you told Ryuji.”

 

Yusuke's eyes flickered briefly to his boyfriend and she understood. “You told Ryuji because you liked him even then.”

 

“Yes. I am in love with Ryuji, and he with me.”

 

She nodded slowly. “I like Ryuji too, that is why I followed you.” Tears spilled hotly down her cheeks, but she quickly brushed them aside.

 

“Ann, you do?” Ryuji looked surprised.

 

“Yeah, why do you think I tease you so much these days? That's why I was so persistent about finding out the truth of the rumors. You and Yusuke huh? You know what, you make a good couple.” She smiled through her own pain as her ice cream soothed her bruised heart.

 


End file.
